Separate Ways
by EmpathyFlame
Summary: (Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction!) Ruby and Sapphire have just finished their Hoenn adventures and are now heading to different regions to test their skills. They know they have feelings for each other but how will they express it? A FranticShipping Story! *Flame!
1. Chapter 1

Frantic Shipping 1  
**This is taken about a month after they finished their journey in the Hoenn region, Ruby is going for ribbons and Sapphire is going for gym badges. Ruby is going to Kanto and Sapphire is going to Johto.:) Hope you guys enjoy! This is my first Fanfic but I will give my best and plz everyone give their honest opinions in the reviews! Please Read and Review!**

~Ruby

Wow it's really different being all by myself without Sapphire, Ruby thought to himself. As he walked along the dirt road paths of Kanto he remembered back to the last bit of his journey with Sapphire and how the power of these two 10year old kids stopped team Magma and team Aqua ruling the world with the power of the legendary pokemon Groudon and Kyogre. I wonder what she's doing now and how she's going he thought, i can't believe we only started our seperate journeys yesterday and I already miss her, he frowned to himself and walked on to Pallet Town to see Prof. Oak and start his new journey.

~Sapphire

She ran as fast as she could she had to make it to New Bark town as soon as possible. She had left all her pokemon - except Blaziken - with Prof. Birch before stating her new adventure in the Johto region so she could catch some rare pokemon that had never been seen before in the Hoenn region. As she ran on she felt a little sad to leave behind Mightyena, Beautifly, Delcatty, Gardevoir and even her brand new friend - whom she recently released - latias, but most of all she missed Ruby, he was her childhood friend whom she cared very deeply for, I missed him so much because i love him, she thought, then she started to smile as she thought hey as soon as i finish my adventure here i can go back to Hoenn and see them all again. At that thought her legs were once again full of energy and with Blaziken by her side she ran on.

**I'm sorry I know chapter one was really short but it ok cause there is more chapters! Thanks to everyone who read this story! Please read and review!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Frantic shipping 2  
**Sorry for the wait up! I should be doing this more often. Thankyou to Eeveelover123 as my first follower/Reviewer when I was Snivy0105! (by the way your story is awesome Eeveelover123!) Thanks to everyone for reading chapter 1! And like always please read and review!:)**

~Ruby

After about 7hours more of walking he finally reached Pallet Town, the town was small and welcoming with small brick houses and a pokemon lab. It's just like Littleroot Town he thought to himself as he walked slowly through the quiet town. I wonder what Sapph is doing now he thought, just the thought of his crush made him smile, her shoulder length brown hair, her big welcoming smile, her happy optimistic personality and most of all her curious aqua blue eyes. he smiled dreamily as he walked on, I really can't wait to see her again, and with that he made his way to the Pallet Town pokemon lab.

~Sapphire

She leant on the side of a tree at the entrance of New Bark Town she was exhausted, she had ran the whole way from the Olivine Dock while challenging every trainer she met - and won every battle - and now she felt as if she would just pass out from exhaustion. She walked slowly through New Bark Town, it reminded her much of her home in Littleroot Town, the light breeze, the soft rushling in the trees and the amazing quiet rush of the waterfall just across the river. She thought about Ruby and how much he would love it here, oh yeah but he's off in Kanto she thought, she remembered their last meeting and how she had confessed that she loved him and thought he would feel the same way but he had just stared at her in shock so she had left, tears threatened to fall down her face as she thought about it, I really thought he liked me, i guess i was wrong.

"Blaze?" said a voice from behind her, she smiled to see Blaziken looking at her, she looked at him and said "Oh it's nothing Blaziken, well at least nothing to worry about." Blaziken nodded and started walking toward the lab. Sapphire smiled softly at her pokemon and thought who cares about Ruby right now I have an adventure a head of me! And with that she ran after Blaziken.

**Yay! I finished chapter 2! Thankyou to everyone who has been reading this hope you liked the story! Will update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Frantic Shipping 3

**Whoop! Whoop! Chapter 3! Yay! Sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school:( I will try and update more often. Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic, soon I will be starting a new one about an epic adventure in the Tylos region ( I made it up) its gonna be awesome! Everyone plz read and review! So on we go...**

~Sapphire

She ran into the lab full bolt she and Blaziken couldn't wait for their new companion! Hmm I wonder what sort of Pokemon they would have, I betcha I haven't seen any of them before she thought to herself and continued through the maze like lab. When she finally reached the front of the lab she saw a guy that looked around 30. He wore a white lab coat and had round black glasses on, he had ginger brown short hair that matched his ginger white skin. Sapphire looked at him curiously before lightly tapping on his shoulder, the movement startled him greatly making him jump back in shock, when he finally saw her more clearly he let out a deep breath and said " Oh you must be Sapphire, Professor Birch sent you here didn't he?" She nodded and he continued on and said " you must be wanting a pokemon? Am I right?" She smiled at him and said "Yep! Do you have any spare at the moment?"

"Ah actually I do." He said and led her to a cylinder shaped machine, he pressed the red button on the side of the machine and it opened revealing

3 poke balls inside."These are the spare pokemon I have at the moment, all the others are going to be given out to young trainers to start their journey." He released the 3 pokemon revealing a Cyndaquill, Chickorita and a Tododile. She looked at all of them carefully before picking up Cyndaquill in her arms and saying " I would like this one." He smiled at her and handed her Cyndaquill's poke ball and a new Johto pokedex before saying "take care and good luck on your adventure!" She bid him farewell before walking off with her new pokemon Cyndaquill.

~Ruby

He walked into the poke lab, he looked at all the different equipment there was in it and thought wow Sapphire would love this! He smiled at the mention off his crush and wondered how she was going. He continued to the front of the lab where he saw Professor Oak waiting for him, " Ah you must be Ruby! Professor Birch sent you here didn't he?" When Ruby nodded he continued about the Kanto region and all it's different features, after a while of talking he said "Oh! I almost forgot you need your new pokemon don't you?" Ruby nodded shyly before thinking to himself awkward! "Here are the three pokemon I have left." He released the three pokemon, there stood a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. He smiled at them all before pointing at Squirtle and saying "I choose this one." The professor nodded before handing him a newly upgraded Kanto pokedex, "see you soon Ruby! And take care!" After bidding the professor goodbye he continued with his new friend to the next stop, Pewter City.

**Yay! I finished chapter 3! This was a long one... Promise to update soon! Thanks for reading!(especially Eeveelover123 their fanfic is awesome!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Frantic shipping 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! It's so great to get this far. Thanks everyone for reading this and on we go...**

~Sapphire

She walked happily down the road to violet city, she passed many different wild Pokemon and happy trainers with their new Pokemon companions. She heard a cry and ran over to see a small Eevee huddled up in a corner while to people wearing completely black holding a poke ball each in one hand and a small jagged knife in the other. She ran over to the Eevee picked it up in both hands and said "What do you think your doing to this pokemon?!"

"We're trying to catch it that's all, don't get so defensive little girl." Sapphire looked at them angrily and said "I am not 'little girl' and I'm not letting you have this Pokemon!" The guy glared at Sapphire and said "Fine! Then we'll just have to take it off you the hard way."

"Go golbat!"

"Go haunter!"

Sapphire pulled out two poke balls from her belt and yelled "Go Cyndaquill and Blaziken!" The two fire types jumped out of their poke balls ready for battle.

It was over in seconds, sapphire had won with out even trying she returned both her Pokemon and looked over but the mysterious people were gone. She looked at Eevee and said "hey do u want to join my team." Eevee nodded in agreement and they continued on to Violet city.

~Ruby

He ran on with his new friend to pewter city. It had been about three hours since he left pallet, he ran on and all of a sudden a Caterpie came out of no where and challenged him to a battle. "Alright then!" Ruby said cheerfully, "I accept your challenge!"

The battle was nearly over, both Caterpie and Squirtle were very weak. Ruby looked at Caterpie and thought hey Caterpie would make a great companion! And with that in mind he threw the poke ball capturing Caterpie in a red light, the poke ball rolled 3 times before stopping completely and making a deep 'ding' sound ruby ran forward excitedly and said "I caught a Caterpie!" Now happy with a new friend he saw Pewter City in the distance and ran on.

**Yay! Chapter 4 finished! Chapter 5 will come soon! Thanks to everyone for reading this! Please if you read this review! (Eeveelover123 does and I really appreciate it) i will be making a new fanfic called Ezmerald hope everyone who reads this will read the new one when it comes out! Thanks again! Flame**


	5. Chapter 5

Frantic shipping 5

**Yay! Chapter 5! This one will have an exciting twist! Will try and update as much as possible! On we go...,**

~Sapphire

She walked through the streets of Violet City Eevee in her arms she continued on to the Violet Gym. When she finally reached the gym she knocked on the massive wooden doors. The doors swung open gracefully revealing a slightly elevated wooden platform. She walked up on to the platform and pulled the lever, the platform soared up into the air showing a glass and wooden maze-like path. She finally got to the end of the path and saw a young boy around her age with aqua blue hair holding out his arm where a Pigeot flew down and gracefully landed, the Pigeot turned it's head and looked curiously at Sapphire, the boy also turned around and smiled at her and said "Welcome to the Violet City Gym, this is the place where all bird pokemon can fly freely through the sky without any harm, if you are looking for a challenge you will have to beat the Gym Leader Faulkner-me." She grinned grabbed one of her poke balls and said "if that's your way of asking for a challenge your on!" She said,

"Good then let's get started." Faulkner said.

The 2-2 battle was nearly over Cyndaquill and Fearow had been knocked out leaving Blaziken and Pigeot to settle the battle. The Pokemon on both sides were ready to give up but held on. After about a minute of waiting Pigeot couldn't take it any more and fell to the ground unconscious, "Pigeot is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken! Sapphire is the victor of this match!" Sapphire squealed in triumph while Faulkner merely smiled and returned his Pigeot thanking it for it's great work. He walked over to Sapphire and said "Here is a symbol of your victory at the Violet City Gym."(i forgot what the badge was called sorry!) he handed her the badge and TM Roost and gave her a kind smile, she looked at his smile and instantly thought omg he is so cute and kind! But you like ruby a voice in her head argued yeah but he didn't return the affection so I have to move on she thought. "Hey sapphire do you want to meet up and do some training a sprout tower this afternoon?" She was over come with joy and said " Yes! I mean of course see you there." And she left the building.

~Ruby

He ran on to his first contest held in Pewter City, he ran into the contest sign up building and checked in.

The contest started and everyone used their practiced moves to appeal to the judges but Ruby's was by far the best, he got Swampert to use hydro pump and then earthquake making all the water explode into shimmers, then in the second round they did battles and he beat all his opponents putting him in the top 2. He easily beat the last opponent earning himself his first ribbon on his way to becoming a contest star. He ran outside and all of a sudden thought hey what if Sapphire doesn't like me because I rejected her back in Hoenn, what if she already has a boyfriend?! He shook those thoughts out of his head ad headed to Cerulean City.

**Ooo see the twist Sapph likes Faulkner! Or does she? You will see what happens in chapter 9 probs like 4 more chapters til then but hopefully won't be long! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Frantic Shipping 7

**It's going to get a little quicker here and not go into as much detail. Still hope you like it! On we go...**

~Sapphire

She hugged her Eevee as it won the Azalea gym battle against gym leader Bugsy. He awarded her the Hive badge and she continued on to Goldenrod City.

By night fall she reached Goldenrod city and was heading for her next gym badge. She was reading her map not looking where she was going and BANG! She ran straight into a guy that was walking past. He helped her onto her feet and apologized for smacking into her, she told him it was her fault and so he introduced himself "Hi I am bill, I look after the PC boxes/Pokemon storage system boxes so if you ever need help with them please come visit me at my home just up from here." He said and ran off in the other direction. Mildly confused about what happened she walked on and spotted a small pidgey that was huddled up in one of the corners, she looked at it and noticed there was very strong heat radiating off the pidgey and quickly picked it up and ran to the closest poke centre.

After about an hour Nurse Joy came back out with the pidgey saying that it is fine once again. Sapphire smiled at the small bird and asked "what to join my team?" The pidgey nodded excitedly and hopped into one of Sapphire's spare poke balls.

The Goldenrod gym leader Whitney faltered under Sapphire's power and she continued onto Ecuteak City where the fourth gym badge was waiting for her. She ran on Blaziken and Cyindaquill running along be side her pidgey on her shoulder and Eevee in her arms. And thought next stop Ecuteak City.

~Ruby

He had one through all the sights of Cerulean and was readying to take off to see the power plant. He packed up all his stuff and continued to the power plant wondering what Pokemon he would see there.

He reached the end of Route30 and saw a long stream leading to the Power Plant. His Swampert could swim but not with all the stuff he was carrying. He looked down the stream and saw a distance shape coming towards him, as it got closer he saw it was a Lapras and smiled. She came over looked at him and said through telepathy "Hello young trainer, do you need a ride to the power plant?"

"Yes please!" He said and jumped on her back. She smiled at him and set off down the stream to the power plant.

When he finally reached the power plant Lapras told him she would wait for him there then they would set off back up stream. He thanked her for her assistance and ran building was different and filled with electric type Pokemon. He spend a while exploring and investigating the place then he jumped back on Lapras and rode back up stream.

**Whoop! Chapter 7 finished! Squirtle: M Swampert:M Lapras:F Blaziken:M Eevee:F Caterpie:F Cyndaquill:M**

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Frantic Shipping 7

**It's going to get a little quicker here and not go into as much detail. Still hope you like it! On we go...**

~Sapphire

She hugged her Eevee as it won the Azalea gym battle against gym leader Bugsy. He awarded her the Hive badge and she continued on to Goldenrod City.

By night fall she reached Goldenrod city and was heading for her next gym badge. She was reading her map not looking where she was going and BANG! She ran straight into a guy that was walking past. He helped her onto her feet and apologized for smacking into her, she told him it was her fault and so he introduced himself "Hi I am bill, I look after the PC boxes/Pokemon storage system boxes so if you ever need help with them please come visit me at my home just up from here." He said and ran off in the other direction. Mildly confused about what happened she walked on and spotted a small pidgey that was huddled up in one of the corners, she looked at it and noticed there was very strong heat radiating off the pidgey and quickly picked it up and ran to the closest poke centre.

After about an hour Nurse Joy came back out with the pidgey saying that it is fine once again. Sapphire smiled at the small bird and asked "what to join my team?" The pidgey nodded excitedly and hopped into one of Sapphire's spare poke balls.

The Goldenrod gym leader Whitney faltered under Sapphire's power and she continued onto Ecuteak City where the fourth gym badge was waiting for her. She ran on Blaziken and Cyindaquill running along be side her pidgey on her shoulder and Eevee in her arms. And thought next stop Ecuteak City.

~Ruby

He had one through all the sights of Cerulean and was readying to take off to see the power plant. He packed up all his stuff and continued to the power plant wondering what Pokemon he would see there.

He reached the end of Route30 and saw a long stream leading to the Power Plant. His Swampert could swim but not with all the stuff he was carrying. He looked down the stream and saw a distance shape coming towards him, as it got closer he saw it was a Lapras and smiled. She came over looked at him and said through telepathy "Hello young trainer, do you need a ride to the power plant?"

"Yes please!" He said and jumped on her back. She smiled at him and set off down the stream to the power plant.

When he finally reached the power plant Lapras told him she would wait for him there then they would set off back up stream. He thanked her for her assistance and ran building was different and filled with electric type Pokemon. He spend a while exploring and investigating the place then he jumped back on Lapras and rode back up stream.

**Whoop! Chapter 7 finished! Squirtle: M Swampert:M Lapras:F Blaziken:M Eevee:F Caterpie:F Cyndaquill:M**

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Frantic shipping 8

**Yay! Chapter 8! On we go**

~Ruby

When they finally got back to route 30 Lapras looked sadly at Ruby then smiled and asked him "Hey Ruby is it ok if I join your team?" Ruby was overcome with joy and happily let her join now happy to have a new friend he headed onto Celadon City.

He reached the beautiful aromatic city just before the contest sign ups started. He ran up to the desk and signed in Lapras as the Pokemon he was going to use. The contest was to easy Lapras had thrashed everyone. He wasted no time and ran on to his next stop, Fuschia City.

~Sapphire

She now had 3 gym badges was entering the Ecuteak City gym. The battle was to easy Sapphire had easily taken down Morty with Eevee's new move Shadow Ball. She left the fourth gym with a new badge safe and secure and went to visit the Ecuteak Burnt tower. When she reached the tower she was a rather odd red fiery stone and picked it up. She picked it up and felt someone watching over her, she looked up and saw the legendary Pokemon Suicune look at her and then run off. A strange sensation fell through her like she had a connection with the Pokemon but shrugged it off. She got startled when she noticed the fiery stone started to glow and so did her Eevee! She jumped back in surprise and watched as Eevee evolved into an amazing flareon right before her eyes. When it stopped evolving she ran over and hugged her Flareon and once again felt strange presence. She looked up and Suicune was there once again. It looked at her and knelt down, she gasped and said "You want me to ride you to Cianwood City?!" Suicune nodded and Sapphire jumped on its back and they rode off to Cianwood City.

**Yay! Chapter 8 finished! I thought Sapph looked good with Suicune so they chose each other. Thanks for readin! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Frantic shipping 9

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**

~Ruby

He had also smashed the Fuchsia contest with ease earning his 4th ribbon he only needed one more ribbon to enter the Grand Festival and he headed off to Viridian City.

~Sapphire

She hopped of Suicune and bid it farewell as it ran off onto the wide ocean water. She ran into the Cianwood City gym with flareon. They easily won the battle and were readying for the battle at the olivine gym. She stepped outside and realized that she didn't have a water pokemon, then all of a sudden she saw a flash of blue and looked over and smiled when she saw Suicune there ready to take her to Olivine City. He hopped on his back and rode on.

~Ruby

When he reached Viridian City he saw the contest hall and ran over. After he got registered he sat down and thought its been ages since i've see Sapph, I wonder how she's going I wonder how she is.

~Sapphire

After bidding Suicune farewell she ran off to the olivine gym.

When she reached the gym she smiled thinking about earning her 6th gym badge. When she walked inside she looked around and was amazed, the gym's shiny metal walls gave off a wonderful shine. When she finally reached the end of the gym she saw a beautiful glass cylinder which opened revealing a beautiful ginger-haired woman she smiled at Sapphire and said"Hello welcome to the Olivine Gym, here we use the-Clang! Steel types, it's a 3-3 battle that begins when the challenger is ready."

"I'm ready as i'll ever be."

"Good than lets begin."

This is a 3-3 battle, only the challenger can make substitutes. The battle begins now!"

"Go Magneton!"

"Go Cyndaquill!"

The to Pokemon stood on the battle field ready to fight.

"Cyndaquill Flamethrower!"

"Magneton! Dodge it!"

The Magneton easily moved out of the way to dodge the flamethrower.

"Now Magneton! Use Shock wave!"

The Magneton sent out a shock of electricity hitting the foe's Cyndaquill, "Ok now Cyndaquill! Use Flamethrower again!"

"Now Magneton! Use thunderbolt to counter it!" When both Pokemon sent out their moves it collided causing an explosion. When smoke when away it revealed both Pokemon looking exhausted but still hanging on. "Now Magneton use thunderbolt again!" Before Cyndaquill had time to react it hit Cyndaquill straight on sending it flying backwards. "Cyndaquill!" Sapphire yelled out. Then all of a sudden Cyndaquill started glowing, it started changing and when the light went away there was no longer a Cyndaquill standing there but a Quilava. Sapphire grinned and said okay, Quilava are you ready?"

"Quilava! (Always am!)"

And so the battle went on.

**End of chapter 9! Jasmine it awesome! We have a few things in common. So thankyou Eeveelover123 and Dude429 for the great reviews! I always love good reviews. Anyway! Thanks for stayin with me! Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Frantic shipping 10

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter! Soz for the hold up I like finished it and then accidentally deleted it! Anyway please read and review lets get on with the story!**

~Ruby

He walked on to the to begin the Visual competitions. "And next up we have Ruby from Littleroot town, he is one of the few that have already been titled Contest Champion can he win his fifth ribbon and pull it off again?!" The crowd cheered loudly as he entered the stage. You had to use 2 pokemon for the Visual Round, Ruby grinned and yelled "Caterpie! Squirtle! Lets get the show on the road!"

"Caterpie!"

"Squirtle!"

"Ok Squirtle use Bubble Beam! Then use Ice Beam!"

"Squirtle!"

Squirtle let out the sparkling blue bubbles which it hit again making big ice balls,

"Now Caterpie! Use string shot to stop them falling!"

"Caterpie!"

Caterpie shot string shot at the falling ice balls and then put all the ice balls together making a massive ice wall.

"Now Squirtle! Use scratch on the ice sculpture!"

Squirtle used scratch on the massive pile of ice turning it into a statue of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. The crowd cheered loudly, Ruby, Caterpie and Squirtle bowed and the judges announced their scores:

"9.5"

"9.8"

"10.0"

"That gives ruby a score of 29.3!" The crowd cheered again and Ruby grinned and walked off stage with his Pokemon.

~Sapphire

The battle continued against Quilava and Magneton. "Quilava! Flame wheel!"

"Quilava!" The flaming Quilava hit Magneton colliding with its electricity making an explosion. Quilava jumped out of the explosion looking perfectly fine.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Magneton fainted on the ground.

"Magneton is unable to battle Quilava wins!"

"Whoop! We did it Quilava!"

"Quilava!"

"You did a great job Magneton, time for you so rest." Jasmine smiled as she looked over at Sapphire who was hugging Quilava.

"Sapphire your a good trainer but can you beat Lucario!"

"Lucario!"

Sapphire grinned and thought ha she uses steel types this should be- " Lucario Bone rush!" Wait isn't that a grou- Sapphire gasped as Lucario hit Quilava with Bone Rush causing it to fall to the ground unconscious. "Quilava is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" Sapphire just stared shocked while Jasmine grinned and said " I have my way around fire types." Sapphire took in a deap breath as she readied her next poke ball.

~Ruby

The Visual competition was finally over and they announced the 10 that would be going on to the next round:

1. Anthony

2. Karmilla

3. Sarah

4. Lianna

5. Ruby

6. Annie

7. Finley

8. Drake

9. Jake

10. Andrew

Whoop! I did it I'm in the The Next Round! Ruby thought to himself as he high-fived Squirtle. I'm gonna smash this contest and go all the way to the Grand Festival! He thought

The matchups were now revealed:

1. Drake vs. Annie

2. Andrew vs. Karmilla

3. Jake vs. Finely

4. Ruby vs. Lianna

5. Sarah vs. Anthony

Hmm Lianna, wonder how good she is, she better get prepared for a battle she'll remember.

**Yay! Finished Chapter 10! Hope you guys like the chapter! Will try and update soon! Love ya! ( Not in that way)**

Snivy0105


	11. Chapter 11

Frantic shipping 11

**Yay! Chapter 11! Hope you guys like it thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks Dude429 for keeping me out of boredom! Adding Sapph and Rubys pokemon! On we go...**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 65

Blaze kick

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Drain Punch

Quilava lv 43

Flame Wheel

Flamethrower

Scratch

Dig

Pidgey lv 39

Wing Attack

Peck

Tackle

Gust

Eevee lv 41

Tackle

Trump Card

Shadow Ball

Bite

~Ruby

Swampert lv60

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Squirtle lv36

Scratch

Bubble Beam

Bite

Iron Tail

Caterpie lv29

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv40

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

~Sapphire

"Go Blaziken!" Yelled Sapphire as she released Blaziken from his poke ball. "Blaziken!" Jasmine grinned and said "Lucario bone rush!"

"Blaziken use extreme speed then Blaze kick!" Jasmines grin faded as Blaziken dodged Lucario and Bone Rush and hit Lucario with Blaze kick. Jasmine gave Sapphire a warm smile and said "Sapphire that was a great dodge." Sapphire smiled back and Jasmine said " Ok Lucario! Extreme Speed!"

"Blaziken! You too!" Both Pokemon jumped at each other but never landed a hit " Lucario Drain Punch!" "Same with you Blaziken Drain Punch!" Both Pokemon hit each other than they both fell to the ground. "Both Lucario and Blaziken are unable to continue!" Jasmine and Sapphire smiled at each other and readied their next poke ball.

~Ruby

Ruby and Lianna stood on opposite sides of the field, Venusaur and Butterfree vs. Lapras and Squirtle. Lapras and Squirtle were both panting very heavily, while Butterfree struggled to flap it's wings but Venusaur looked fine with barely a scratch. Ruby gritted his teeth, if I don't win this ribbon I won't get into the Grand Festival he thought. " Now Butterfree Silverwind! Venusaur, Leaf Storm!" Lianna yelled knocking Ruby out of his thought, " Squirtle! Bubble Beam! Lapras! Blizzard!" While Venusaur and Butterfree made a leaf green cloud of colour and Lapras and Squirtle made a Sky Blue cloud of colour. The moves collided causing Ruby and Lianna to be blown backwards.

When the explosion cleared it showed Butterfree and Lapras fainted with Squirtle and Venusaur left.

Lianna and Ruby returned Lapras and Butterfree, " Now Venusaur! Frenzy Plant!"

" Squirtle dodge! Then use Iron Tail!"

Squirtle dodged the Frenzy plant then used Iron Tail on Venusaur, but when it landed on the other side it fell to its knees and started breathing heavily. Ruby's while body clenched up and he looked up, he was winning in points but still 25 seconds remained, Venusaur could hit Squirtle and knock it out before the click ran out. Lianna smiled evily and yelled " Venusaur! Frenzy Plant!" Ruby stared wide eyed as roots sprung out of the arena floor. "Squirtle!" Ruby yelled but at that moment a white light covered Squirtle's body, when the light had faded instead of Ruby's small little Squirtle stood a strong built ready for battle Wartortle. "Wartortle ready?" Ruby said

"Wartortle!" (Ha what do you think!")

Ruby smiled and yelled " Wartortle climb those roots!"

"Wartortle!" It yelled as it jumped up into the air off the roots above Venusaur. To Lianna's horror Ruby yelled " Wartortle Iron Tail!"

"Wartortle!" Iron tail hit Venusaur causing it to tip over unable to battle.

" Venusaur it unable to battle meaning Lianna is eliminated, Ruby wins going to the finals!" Ruby smiled at the crowd cheered then he walked up to a shocked Lianna and said " Keeping aiming high your a good trainer." Lianna smiled looked at him and said " You too now go on win this contest and win the Grand Festival or I will be ashamed I lost to you!" Ruby smiled and walked off thinking of strategies for the finals.

~Sapphire

"Go Pidgey!"

"Your up Steelix!"

Jasmine frowned at Sapphires Pokemon choice but shrugged it off to continue the battle.

The battle was nearly over both Steelix and Pidgey could take it no more, Pidgey started to fall out of the sky but also started glowing white and evolved into Pigeotto. Evolving into Pigeotto gave it a bit more strength and Sapphire said " Pigeotto! Use Twister!"

"Pigeotto!" The Dragon type move hit Steelix causing it to fall to the ground unable to continue.

" Steelix is unable to continue! Pigeotto wins! The victor of this match is Sapphire!"

Sapphire let out a whoop in happiness while Jasmine walked over and said " Well done Sapphire, you and your Pokemon are truly amazing, here is your well earned badge." Jasmine handed Sapphire the badge who thanked Jasmine deeply and ran on to Mahogany City for the next gym.

**Yay! Finished chapter 11! Sorry for the wait up busy with other things but now it's here! Ready for more frequent updates!**


	12. Chapter 12

Frantic shipping 12

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 65

Blaze kick

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Drain Punch

Quilava lv 43

Flame Wheel

Flamethrower

Scratch

Dig

Pigeotto lv 43

Wing Attack

Peck

Tackle

Gust

Eevee lv 41

Tackle

Trump Card

Shadow Ball

Bite

~Ruby

Swampert lv60

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Wartortle lv41

Scratch

Bubble Beam

Bite

Iron Tail

Caterpie lv29

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv46

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

~Ruby

The final four had been decided:

1. Annie

2. Ruby

3. Drake

4. Sarah

So two girls and two boys, all trainers had won fair and square not by luck so all of them will be tough opponents thought Ruby.

The pairs had been decided:

Sarah vs. Ruby

Drake vs. Annie

I wonder what Pokemon she has and which Pokemon should I use? Ruby thought.

" Ok! Wigglytuff, Clefable! I choose you!"

" clef!"

"Gly!"

" Go! Caterpie Wartortle!"

" pie pie!"

"Tortle!"

" Wigglytuff Clefable attract!"

Love hearts came whirling towards Caterpie and Wartortle. They hit Wartortle turning its eyes to hearts but did nothing to Caterpie. " How can the Caterpillar be a girl!" Sarah yelled. Ruby grinned ignoring Sarah's harsh comment and said " Caterpie! String shot!"

"Pie! Caterpie!" It roped Clefable and Wigglytuff together,

" now finish with Bug Bite! Make it your strongest!"

"PIE!" It used Bug Bite at full power causing them both to faint.

Sarah started rampaging and screaming that Ruby was a cheat. Ruby sweat dropped and watched as his Caterpie evolved into Metapod, but it didn't stop there it kept evolving and became a Butterfree. Wartortle looked annoyed that he didn't get any part in winning but Ruby pet him on the head and said " It's ok I'll put you in the next round I promise." Wartortle's face lit up and he delightfully hugged Ruby who laughed and hugged him back. Hmm I prefer Sapphire's hugs he thought with a smile.

~ Sapphire

She had reached Mahogany in record time- not to mention with the help of Suicune who had showed up again- her happiness quickly faded though as she got ready to depart with Suicune. She was nearly at the end of her adventure which meant soon she would part with Suicune for good. Hey but Latias will be delighted to see you again she thought with a weak smile

~FLASHBACK~

Sapphire was running with Latias to a beautiful underwater cavern, Latias made a bubble which surrounded Sapphire as she sung out into the Ocean. Within moments the song was sung back and Kyogre came up to Sapphire smiling a saddened smile " Your leaving now aren't you Sapph?" Sadly Sapphire nodded Kyogre looked down sadly and said "I will miss you Sapph take care and she picked up sapphire bringing her back to dry land. She was right in front of the dock. " I will look after Milotic for you Latias will look after Delcatty and Gardevoir for you we hope you return soon Sapph." And with that Kyogre swam off. She turned slowly to Latias who has tears in her eyes, " I want to come with you!" She cried Sapphire looked at Latias with sympathy and said " hey I'll return, but you can't go you have duties here and your brother." She softly stroked Latias' feathers.

" But I need you Sapph your one of my best friends! And my best friends are Kyogre Delcatty Milotic Gardevior Blaziken and you!" Wailed Latias Sapphire eyes filled with tears and she hugged Latias " Hey I'll be back and you can't come, hey look after Delcatty and Gardevoir for me Tia?" Latias smiled at the nickname Sapphire had called her and nodded. They heard the boat horn and Sapphire new it was time to go she said one last goodbye to Latias and hopped on the boat to Johto.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Sapphire noticed Suicune was looking at her in wonder " Oh I just had a flashback of my friends in Hoenn," Suicune nodded " Anyway bye Suicune hop that one day we will meet again." Suicune nodded and an off. Sapphire sadly walked to the Magogany Gym.

~ Ruby

He was in the final round, on the battle field. He looked coldly at Annie who was giving him the 'please couldn't I have gotten a better opponent?' Face. She's obviously smashed everyone in the other rounds without trying if I had my old team- Ruby thought

~FLASHBACK~

He was standing on a small island with Groudon next to him and Latios hovering over his head. On the other side of him Mightyena was whining Swampert was trying to comfort Linoone and Gallade just sat there.

" Hey guys I'll come back I promise." Ruby said all of the were to sad, they just looked up a him miserably. Mightyena walked over to Ruby and started licking his face as if to say

' please stay Ruby.' Ruby smiled sadly and hugged Mightyena " I've never been close to a human before Ruby but I don't want you to go." Cried Latios. Ruby pet Latios on the head and softly said " Hey but your gonna look after Linoone and Gallade for me?" Latios sadly nodded and Ruby walked over to Groudon, picked up Mightyena's upper body and said " Your gonna look after this big puppy for me right?" Groudon smiled weakly as Mightyena wagged his tail and Groudon said " Of course just come back soon." Ruby handed Groudon Mightyena who looked startled and saw ruby was leaving and started whining and howling. Ruby returned Swanpert and got Gallade - who reluctantly - to use teleport and he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was at the ship dock hopped on his boat and was on to Kanto.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ruby bit his lip to stop tears and picked up Wartortle and Swampet's poke balls.

" Go Altaria! Go Sceptile!"

" Go Wartortle! Go Swampert!"

Both trainers looked at eachother, Annie then gave him a genuine smile and said " May we have a good battle for the sake of Hoenn!" Ruby smiled and nodded in agreement.

It was down to Altaria vs. Wartortle,

"Altaria finish with Sky Attack!"

" Al tar ri!"

" Wartortle watch out!"

But then Wartortle evolved once more into a stunning Blastoise. I think I'm going to call this contest

" Evolution Contest" ruby thought to himself.

" Blastoise dodge and use Hydro Pump!"

"Blastoise!"

Altaria's body was hit with Hydro Pump and it fell to the ground.

" Altaria is unable to continue and Annie has no Pokemon left meaning disqualification! Ruby wins!"

Ruby high - fived Blastoise as they won the contest.

Ruby had received his fifth bandage and realized the Grand Festival was a month away. He was walking through Viridian Forest when suddenly a light shone and a Zapdos came out of no where looking at him.

He played with Zapdos all afternoon when finally he had to rest.

~ Sapphire

Ice types are to easy she thought as she left the Mahogany gym with her gym badge.

When she got to the ice path she saw Suicune, overcome with joy she ran up to him. Next to Suicune were Raikou and Entei. They talked to eachother for a minute then nodded at Suicune. Suicune jumped happily and looked at Sapphire ad sent her a message " May I join you on your adventures Sapph?"

" Of course Suicune!" Both Sapphire and Syicune jumped with joy and Sapphire picked out a poke ball for Suicune and let it jump in, when it was caught she opened suicune's poke ball and they continued on their path to Blackthorn City.

**Yay! End of Chapter 12! How will Ruby and Zapdos do until the Grand Festival? And will Sapphire put up a good enough fight against one of the best trainers- Dragon Master Clair- find out next time! Please read and review! Good luck with your stories! ( Especially Random Girlz, Dude492 and Eeveelover123)**


	13. Chapter 13

Frantic Shipping 13

**Hi! Thankyou so much for staying with me this long can you stay with me just a little longer til I finish this story? ;) Anyways thankyou to all my reviewers. And please Read and Review!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 65

Blaze kick

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Drain Punch

Quilava lv 47

Flame Wheel

Flamethrower

Scratch

Dig

Pigeotto lv 46

Wing Attack

Peck

Tackle

Gust

Eevee lv 43

Tackle

Trump Card

Shadow Ball

Bite

Suicune lv 61

Aurora Beam

Hydro Pump

Water Pulse

Iron Tail

~Ruby

Swampert lv60

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv50

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv46

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv48

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

~ Ruby

He laughed with joy as he sat on Zapdos' back as they flew threw the midnight sky. It felt great having Zapdos, it reminded him of the nights with Latios where they flew all the way to Alto Mare. Ruby looked down he could see Viridian City behind him and under him was the beautiful Cerulean River, it swarmed with Goldeen and Seaking of all shapes and sizes, he also saw a group of Lapras with a Dragonair splashing in and out of the water with a Dratini following it. Up on a hill were a pack of Absol and a Umbreon, he looked at a massive cliff face and saw a Mightyena howl at the moon, he back sad as it made him think about his Mightyena back at home with Groudon. As they flew on they came across a flock of Altaria and Swablue, in the distance he saw a Linoone running with a Furret, now thinking about his Linoone with Latios made him take in a deep sad breath. As they flew on for hours they watched as dawn finally started to show.

~Sapphire

With Suicune, Sapphire had reached Blackthorn City in record time. The minute they had gotten out of the ice path she had returned Suicune for worry of him getting seen. As she walked through the cliff faced city with Blaziken a old woman grabbed Sapphire softly by the arm and said "please come with me dearest." Sapphire reluctantly nodded and Blaziken and Sapphire followed the old lady to her home.

When they reached the house there was a old man a young girl and boy and - of course- the old lady.

" Please take a seat." Sapphire sat down completely confused

" I have brought you here because you will need moves for your battle against Clair, she is one of the best Trainers in the world, she trains her Dragons every day. Dragons types are also definitely not easy to beat, they have few weaknesses and have high stats. Your Blaziken has potential to learn the strongest move known to fire types. Will you be willing to let him learn it?" Sapphire's confused face quickly turned into a gleeful grin and she said " Of course I would love for Blaziken to learn it!"

" for which move?"

" Blaze kick!"

" Ok... All done!"

Sapphire spent the whole day teaching her Pokemon new moves when they saw Suicune they bowed deeply and Sapphire stared at her Pokemon in wonder and awe.

**Yay! Finished chapter 13! Sorry it was shorter but oh well and please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Frantic Shipping 14

**Hey all of you reading! I really hope you like my story! Nearly all of Sapphire's Pokemon will have different moves! Thankyou to all the reviewers! This story is almost over cause the Pokemon League and Grand Festival aren't that far away and Sapph nearly has her new gym badge! But Clair is awesome ;) anyways please read and review! Ruby now has Zapdos and Sapph is about to have a new companion!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 69

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Quilava lv 49

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeotto lv 47

Wing Attack

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Eevee lv 45

Last Resort

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 63

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

~Ruby

Swampert lv63

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv52

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv49

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv51

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 63

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

~ Sapphire

She was now pumped and ready for face Clair-the Blackthorn City Gym Leader- she thanked the TM club and ran towards the Blackthorn Gym she was just about to enter the gym when- "Wait! wait! Sapphire!" Sapphire looked around and saw the little girl from the TM club who'd she'd given the heart scale se found ages ago in Hoenn for the move Blizzard which she'd taught Suicune. "Hey I was meaning to give this to you as it needs a great trainer." She handed Sapphire a poke ball which when opened was a adorable little Dratini. Sapphire smiled at Dratini returned it to its poke ball and hugged the little girl and whispered " Thank you." The little girl who was shocked by the hug then returned the hug warmly and said " I hope you win your gym battle against Clair." Sapphire broke the hug and said " I will do my best." And they departed.

~Ruby

He returned Zapdos to his poke ball as I ran into the Viridian Pokemon Centre. I looked around and saw a man who was trying to sell something, I walked over to see what was going on. "Magikarp for sale! Only 500pk! Very cheap for such a good Pokemon! Hey young fellow looks like you need this Magikarp-"

" Just give me the freaking fish." I handed over the money he gave me the poke ball and with fear in his eyes he said " Have the Pokemon!" And he ran off with the money. Seriously I could care less, it was good to now have the final spot on my team filled. Now I had a full team to show my Pokemon from Hoenn - well expect for Swampert where it will just be a reunion - I left the Pokemon centre and headed to Fuschia City. The Contest will be held there in 9 days.

This is my Ninth day.

**I'm sorry! This was a very short chapter! I'm getting waaay busier with assignments and stuff so it will be hard to update! Anyways thanks for reading! When I finish this story I will focus in Commander shipping then Ezmerald then all my new stories I haven't made yet! Anyway thanks for reading! Plz read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Frantic Shipping 15

**Hiya Guys! I'm back with Frantic Shipping 15! Yay! Hope you guys like it!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 71

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Quilava lv 52

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeotto lv 49

Wing Attack

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Eevee lv 47

Last Resort

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 65

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dratini lv 32

Dragon rush

Thunder wave

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv65

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv55

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv51

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv53

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 65

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Magikarp lv 20

Splash

Tackle

Fail

Bounce

~ Ruby

Ruby sat on the side of the long river running through Cerulean City. He let out all his Pokemon, Swampert, Zapdos, Butterfree, Blastoise, Lapras and finally Magikarp who was glowing white and became a Gyarados. Wow that was quick guess that guy didn't know it was gonna evolve Ruby thought looking at his Gyarados. Blastoise Swampert Lapras and Gyarados swam around while Butterfree flew around with Zapdos. Hmm I should take Sapphire here, she would love the soft breeze and cool rushing river. I looked at my watch it was 6:33pm hmm time to grab some dinner Ruby thought as he returned his Pokemon, packed up his stuff and walked to Cerulean to find something to eat.

~Sapphire

Sapphire walked carefully through the gym jumping from one platform to another looking at the lava below. Yep Clair wants to kill her opponents to avoid losing, lovely Sapphire thought, but then at that movement she slipped and went straight towards the lava but was stopped my a massive sheet of glass. So this is how Clair keeps her opponents alive while keeping the gym looking awesome, nice Sapphire thought and continued through the gym.

When Sapphire finally reached the back of the gym Clair grinned at her and said "that was a nice fall," Sapphire blushed with embarrassment and said " I didn't come here to get insulted for a mistake I came her for my final gym battle." Clair rolled her eyes and said " We'll you saved the best and toughest gym for last, here we use only the best of the types - Dragon types - and can use them to their best abilities. Dragon types are unique and perfect, be prepared for a battle you'll remember Sapphire."

Clair and Sapphire stood on opposite sides of the arena, with their poke balls in hand they let out their first Pokemon.

"Go Shelgon!"

" Go Pigeotto!"

"Pige! Pige! Pigeotto!"

"Shel! Shel!"

The two Pokemon stood on opposite ends of the battle field glaring at each other raring to battle.

"Pigeotto! Wing Attack!"

"Pigeotto!"

" Shelgon now harden."

"Shel."

Sapphire's eyes became wide and she quickly yelled.

"Quickly! Before you hit it turn!"

"Pige?"

Pigeotto looked at Sapphire confused on what his trainer just said but obeyed. Clair facial expression turned annoyed that Sapphire had ruined her plan but she recovered and yelled.

" Now Shelgon! Dragon Breath!"

"Shel!"

"No Pigeotto!"

Sapphire yelled as the dragon breath hit Pigeotto causing it to start to fall straight to the ground. Clair smiled with satisfaction and pet Shelgon on the head.

" Pigeotto! Please! Fly Up! I have faith in you!"

Pigeotto still weak and falling looked at his trainer and saw her faith for him and her pleading eyes and felt himself glow and gain strength and plunged up into the air.

" Pigeot!"

Sapphire smiled with joy at her Pigeot and yelled

" Pigeot! Use Wing attack!"

"Pigeot!"

It yelled hitting Shelgon,

"Shel!"

Clair cried and in anger and frustration and yelled

" Shelgon Dragon Breath!"

"Shel!"

"Pigeot Dodge!"

"Pigeot!"

"Now Pigeot! Steel Wing!"

"Pigeot!"

"Shel!"

"No! Shelgon!"

"Now Pigeot! Finish with Twister full volume!"

Pi Pi PIGEOT!"

There was a massive explosion of blue cloud, when the explosion faded it revealed Shelgon unconscious.

" Shelgon is unable to battle! Pigeot wins!"

Sapphire cheered and hugged Pigeot. Clair grinned and said

"Your Pigeot is good but if you thought that was hard you will fall to the next one. Get ready Dragonite!"

"Nite! Nite!"

"Dragonite! Thunder!"

"Nite!"

" Pigeot No!"

"Pige."

Pigeot's eyes turned to swirls.

"Pigeot is unable to battle. Dragonite wins!"

Clair grinned and said " My win is closer already."

Sapphire glared but really was freaking out wondering how she could pull off a win.

~ Ruby

After getting something to eat, Ruby went to the Cerulean gym to meet Misty, a kind girl with a love for water types. Ruby had a love for water types himself and thought it would be lovely to meet someone who also shared the same love. When Ruby finally reached the gym he was disappointed to find that it was empty. He went outside to look around for the gym leader and soon came across a girl that looked like her description walking towards a small fenced area. "Hey! Are you Misty the Cerulean City gym leader?!" The girl turned around startled and said " Yep! I was just on a night stroll- Oh! Your Ruby! Your the one that saved Kyogre! I'm Rey pleased to meet you! I was wondering would you have a battle with me?!"

Before Ruby answered she smiled broadly and said " Thank you for excepting my challenge! We'll have a six on six battle!" Ruby bit his lip, he couldn't battle he was a

co-ordinator! He took in a breath and calmed himself for a battle not a contest.

**Yay! Chapter 15 finished! Thank you to all the reviewers! How will Ruby do in a battle not a contest? Will Sapphire defeat Clair earning her final gym badge? Find out next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Frantic Shipping 16

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 16! Whoop! Whoop! This story has taken a long time! Soon Ruby and Sapph will be on to the Johto League and Kanto Grand Festival! Hope you you guys like the chapter! Read and Review!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 72

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Quilava lv 59

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeot lv 55

Fly

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 49

Flamethrower

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 66

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dratini lv 33

Dragon rush

Thunder wave

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv66

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv59

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv55

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv57

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 67

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 35

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~Sapphire

Sapphire stood not knowing which one to use next. She finally took a deep breath and yelled

"Go! Quilava!"

"Quil! Quilava!"

"Ha! Dragonite! Waterfall!"

"Nite!"

"Quilava! Dig!"

"? You do know ground type moves have no effect right?"

"Nite?"

"Yes I know! Quilava come up with Eruption!"

"QUILAVA!"

Quilava jumped out of the ground it's body turning white. It evolved into Typhlosion and hit Dragonite with Eruption.

"Dragonite! Stay up!"

"Nite!"

"Ok! Typhlosion! Focus Punch!"

"Dragonite Dodge!"

"Ty!"

"DRAGONITE!"

"Now Dragonite! Draco Meteor!"

Clair grinned and Sapphire watched in horror as massive blue and purple meteors came down from the sky.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!"

TYPHLOSION!"

Both trainers watched as red gold purple and blue meteors fired at eachother. Then they saw a massive blue and purple and a massive red and gold one hit each other and made a massive explosion. When the explosion cleared it revealed both Typhlosion and Dragonite unconscious.

"Both Dragonite and Typhlosion are unable to battle! This will now start a 1 on 1 battle!"

This was it

~Ruby

Ruby stood on one side of the field at the Cerulean City gym. He was preparing for a battle. For him this was big. He never battled he always did contests, he hated battles but now he was stuck in one. He was now standing facing one of the toughest trainers in the world.

The battle began Lapras vs. Golduck

"Golduck! Psychic!"

"Gol!"

"Lapras! Dodge and use ice beam!"

"Ras!"

Lapras dodged the Psychic then turned and hit Golduck with Ice beam.

"Gol!"

"Golduck! Hang on! Now use iron tail!"

"Lapras! Counter with surf!"

"Duck!"

"Lapras!"

The two moves collided leaving no damage to either Pokemon.

"Now Lapras! Blizzard!"

The quick move caught Golduck off guard sending it unconscious.

"Golduck is unable to battle! Lapras wins!"

"You are good Ruby but get ready for the next one! Go Seaking!"

"King! Sea! King!"

"Lapras! Ice Beam!"

"Lap!"

"Seaking dodge and use Flail!"

"Sea!"

Seaking dodged Lapras' Ice Beam and hit it with Flail.

"Lap!"

"Now Seaking! Horn Drill!"

"Seaking!"

Seaking hit the weakened Lapras sending it unconscious.

"Lapras is unable to battle! Seaking wins!"

~Sapphire

"Go Kingdra!"

"Draaaa!"

Hmm guess Kingdra is her closest this will be a hard battle.

"Go Dratini!

"Tini!"

"?" Clair looked at Sapphire like she was an idiot. Catching Clair off guard Sapphire yelled.

"Now Dratini! Dragon rush!"

"Tini!"

Dragon Rush hit Kingdra causing bad damage.

"Hang in there Kingdra! Now use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dratini Dodge!"

"Draaa!"

"Tini!"

Dratini dodged Dragon Pulse missing it by a hair.

"Dratini's fast, but your speed won't hold forever!"

Sadly Sapphire knew Clair was right but didn't want to admit defeat and lose hope in that final gym badge.

"You never know! Dratini Thunderbolt!"

"Ni! Ni!"

Thunderbolt hit Kungdra making it screw it's eyes shut in pain.

"Draaaa!"

"Kingdra! Push it away and use headbutt!"

"Draaa!"

Kungdra pushed away the Thunderbolt and ran at Dratini ready to use headbutt.

"Dratini!" Sapphire yelled and there was a blinding white glow. Clair stared shocked as in Dratini's place was a strong Dragonair! Sapphire grinned and yelled.

"Dragonair! Dragon Rush!"

"Airrrr!"

Taking advantage of the close up Dragonair hit Kingdra making it fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Dragonair wins! Sapphire is the victor!"

Sapphire squealed and ran over and hugged her Dragonair and said to it "aww my little baby's gone."

Dragonair looked at her if to say " I will always be your little baby." Clair walked over to Sapphire smiling. "See? This pride of owning a dragon type?" Sapphire smiling nodded in agreement as Clair held out a badge and said "here this is your symbol of victory at the Blackthorn City Gym, take it." Sapphire took the badge and squealed thinking now the Johto League!

**Yay! Finished chapter 16! Hope you like it! After Ruby's battle with Misty it's on to the Johto League and Kanto Grand Festival! Enjoy! Please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Frantic shipping 17

**Yay! Chapter 17! Story will probs go to around chapter 25-30. Thankyou to everyone who has helped me get this far! At the end of the story I will make a reviewer page and answer all the reviews then update it and check for mistakes! Thankyou everyone!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 72

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 61

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeot lv 57

Fly

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 54

Flamethrower

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 67

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonair lv 40

Dragon rush

Aqua Tail

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv67

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv60

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv56

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv59

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 68

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 37

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~Ruby

They were now in a 1-1 battle.

"Go Starmie!"

"Go Zapdos!"

Misty stared wide eyed at the legendary.

"Starmie! Psychic!"

"Zapdos! Thunder!"

The moves collided doing no damage to either Pokemon.

"Zapdos Heat Wave!"

"Starmie Water Gun! To stop Heat Wave!"

Zapdos used Heat Wave while Starmie failed to stop it due to the fact in was everywhere. When it finally reached Starmie it flinched in pain giving Ruby the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Zapdos! Thunder!"

"Zaaaaa!"

Zapdos gave a full energy Thunder hitting Starmie knocking it out within seconds.

"You were amazing."

Misty said to her Starmie returning it. She smiled at Ruby and said "Well done Ruby. Even though we are not at the gym you have beaten me getting you your well earned badge from Cerulean gym." Ruby reluctantly reached forward and took the badge from Misty's handed saying "Thanks." She nodded and walked off towards the gym.

~Sapphire

Sapphire had just finished training her pokemon on Route 28 before Flareon on her shoulder, Blaziken at her side, Quilava running just a head, Pigeot flying above, Dragonair swimming in the small river beside and Suicune racing far ahead looking out she continued on to Victory Road. After an hour or so, they finally reached a sign saying:

VICTORY ROAD

For all trainers who wish to take a risk and then venture on to the Pokemon League to face the Champion.

Please proceed -

Sapphire took a deep breath here I come.

~Ruby

He rode Lapras down the Cerulean River towards Vermillion City. Gyarados swam beside Ruby and Lapras with Butterfree on his back, Blastoise swam a head looking for signs of danger, while Swampert carrying Zapdos on his back so that Ruby wouldn't attract any Pokemon Thieves or Trainers if they saw Zapdos, it was also helpful for Swampert that Zapdos' Thunder did nothing and Heat Wave did barely anything making it a hazard free ride to Vermillion City.

When they finally reached Vermillion, Ruby returned all his Pokemon so he didn't attract attention and proceeded to the Grand Festival sign-up tent. He walked in side to find that no-one except Nurse Joy was there. She smiled at Ruby and said "Well hello there I'm guessing you wish to sign up for the Kanto Grand Festival?" Ruby nodded and Nurse Joy asked him "Have you obtained all five ribbons you need in order to enter the Grand Festival?" Ruby took out his ribbons case from his bag and opened it revealing 5 sparking Kanto ribbons. Nurse Joy smiled and said "Perfect, since you are the first Co-ordinator here you have the luck of choosing which ever room you please." Ruby thanked Nurse Joy then went upstairs to look around for a room.

~Sapphire

Sapphire has made it about three quarters of the way through Victory Road battling every trainer she could find winning every battle. Eventually after battling every trainer in Victory Road she reached the exit of Victory Road and saw a massive line of stairs leading up to the Pokemon League. She started to climb the stairs thinking of only two things. The Pokemon League Champion and Ruby.

**Yay! That was Chapter 17! I'm very sorry I took so long. :( I need to get off my lazy bum and actually answer to more reviews as update ad check for mistakes. Thankyou for staying with me! How will Ruby do in the First Round? Who will be Sapphire's first Elite Four opponent? Find out next chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Frantic Shipping 18

**Hey Guys! Sometimes I can be really lazy and can't be bothered writing chapters or other times I'm actually busy doing stuff like assignments and homework :O Yeah you guys might be thinking "Wow! She does get off her lazy but and does stuff." Well I do its on very rare occasions though ;) Anyway on with Chapter 18!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 74

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 67

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeot lv 61

Fly

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 60

Flamethrower

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 69

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonair lv 50

Dragon rush

Aqua Tail

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv69

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv63

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv59

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv62

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 69

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 40

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~Ruby

It was 3 days later and the First Round of the Kanto Grand Festival.

Ruby had decided that he would use Gyarados and Lapras for the first round. All the 3 rounds were double battles which you would use different Pokemon if you wished for each round. The last person standing is the winner and takes home the Kanto Grand Festival

was the 5th out of 20 co-ordinators participating first in the Visual Round. The first four had wonderful performances with the scores of: 28.5, 27.9, 28.3 and an amazing performance from Celia getting 30.0 giving her a perfect score. Like Ruby, Celia also used mostly water types. She's gonna be my rival this Grand Festival if I make it through the First Round Ruby thought. Ruby commanded Lapras as Gyarados to use a double Hydro Pump which he then got them to create into the shape of the Kanto Grand Festival Ribbon. He then got Lapras to use Ice Beam on the Ribbon Shape in the ground to give it a beautiful silver lining, Gyarados then used Dragon Rage across the Silver Ice outline making the outline a Silver Purple mix that sizzled and Cooled. For the middle Ruby commanded Gyarados to use Hydro Pump across the middle making it a moving ocean blue, Ruby then commanded Lapras to use Blizzard freezing the water making it sky blue and looking the exact same as the Grand Festival Ribbon earned with the Grand Festival Trophy. The judges held up their scores:

10.0

10.0

10.0

Giving Ruby a perfect score meaning certainty into Round 2.

~Sapphire

She had finally reached the top of the stairs after 3 long hours. When she reached the top she saw a beautiful talk red building with golden bars. On the front of it was a red and golden poke ball, on one side there was a purple metallic eye and a skull and cross bone - standing for poison and psychic -, on the other side there was a fist and a shadowed steel black eye - standing for fighting and dark - and on top of the poke ball there was three purple/blue claw marks which Sapphire took as dragon. So the elite four use Psychic, Poison, Fighting and Dark types while the Champion is a Dagon Tamer hmmm... This will be interesting Sapphire thought to herself before she opened the red golden-bared door.

The interior was like the outside with red and gold everywhere. Sapphire walked over to the small version of a Pokemon Centre and healed her Pokemon before walking up to the guard standing in front of the entrance to the first Elite Four room.

"Once in there is no turning back, if your courageous go for it!" The guard said before stepping aside and letting Sapphire through. The first room was purple with items and clear boxes floating everywhere. Guess this is the psychic Elite Four thought Sapphire, Ruby would be so proud of me getting this far she thought. Just the mention of Ruby's name brought excitement, curiosity, love, sadness and happiness. Sapphire walked to the centre of the room where she saw a woman that looked around in her 20s-30s. At the presence of Sapphire the woman turned around and gave Sapphire a teasing, evil, kind, playful and knowledgable grin. "Hello challenger, I am Will. I have travelled the world showing the real power of the psychic type. Are you sure you have made the right decision in battling me? Lets see to that!"

**Yay! There's chapter 18! I am trying to post chapters a lot more otter so please keep reading! How will Sapphire go in her first Elite Four battle? How will Ruby go in the second round and will he and Celia face off? Find out next chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Frantic Shipping 19

**Yay! Back with chapter 19! These chapters are actually coming along better than I thought! Thankyou to everyone who has read this or is reading this. Hope you like the chapter!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 77

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 70

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeot lv 69

Fly

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 68

Flamethrower

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 72

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonair lv 58

Dragon rush

Aqua Tail

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv70

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv64

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv60

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv68

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 70

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 45

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~Sapphire

Will and Sapphire stood on either sides of the Psychic arena readying their first poke balls.

"Go Xatu!"

"Go Dragonair!"

"Xa tu!"

"Drair! Drair!"

"Xatu! Psy Beam!"

"Dragonair dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Dragonair dodged the Psy Beam hitting Xatu with thunderbolt. The electricity was to mug for Xatu and it fell to the ground unable to battle.

Will grinned which took Sapphire off guard as Will yelled

"Go Slowbro! Now use Blizzard!"

"Sloooo!"

The Blizzard hit Dragonair making it fall to the ground unable to continue.

Sapphire grimaced and readied her next Pokemon.

"Go Flareon!"

"Flare!"

"Now Flareon! Bite full power!"

"FLARE!"

Before Will could react Flareon had hit Slowbro with a full powered bite attack making it unconscious. Will glared.

"Go Jynx!"

"Flareon! Flamethrower!"

"Flare!"

As Jynx just left the poke ball it was sent back by Flamethrower. Will's anger levels increased.

"Go Exeggutor!"

"Flareon! Flamethrower!"

Like Jynx, Exeggutor fell to the ground unable to battle. Will was down to her final Pokemon.

"Go Xatu!"

"Flareon Bite!"

"Xatu! Use Psychic to stop it!"

Xatu used psychic to stop Flareon.

"Flareon break free and use bite!"

To Will's surprise Flareon broke out of psychic using bite on Xatu making it faint. Will nodded at Sapphire.

"I admit defeat. You seem to be strong enough to take on the rest of the Elite Four. Go forth and aim higher!" And with that Sapphire moved towards the second room.

~ Ruby

It was the beginning of a new day and the second round. All the remaining trainers, including Ruby readied their Pokemon for the first battle rounds. They were two on two battles and had the same rules as every other Kanto Contest.

The remaining 10 co-ordinators would battle in just a few minutes. Ruby was the third match and would wait until the first two rounds of the second round were finished before battling it out with some unknown trainer. Celia was in the first round and she smashed the trainer she was versing by knocking them out in points long before the clock ran out. The second Mitcheal, only just made it through by just a tiny amount more of points. Now it was Ruby's turn and he was versing some Poke Maniac called Derek. Ruby had decided to use Blastoise and Butterfree. The match was now beginning,

"Go Butterfree! Go Blastoise!"

"Go Nidoking! Go Nidoqueen!"

"Butterfree use string shot to tie them together and then Blastoise hit the with Hydro Pump!"

Butterfree tied Nidoking and Nidoqueen together using String Shot. Then Blastoise used Hydro Pump knocking them both out disqualifying Derek. Yes! On to third round! I'm feeling pumped! Ruby thought to himself.

~Sapphire

The room was a mauve colour with trees that looked like they were living off poison. Sapphire walked a few steps forward before calling out "Hello?"

"Wahaha!" Said a voice as someone appeared in front of her making Sapphire jump back in surprise.

"Haha! I am Koga. Second Elite Four. I'm guessing you have come for a battle?"

"Y-yes." Sapphire stuttered still shocked from their meeting.

"Poison! Sleep! Paralyze! Confusion! Prepare to battle!"

They stood on opposite sides of the poison mauve arena ready to battle.

"Go Ariados!"

"Burn Typhlosion!"

"Aia! Dos!"

"Phlosion!"

"Ariados poison sting!"

"Typhlosion dodge then Eruption!"

"Aria!"

"Phlo!"

Ariados attempted to hit Typhlosion with poison sting which Typhlosion dodged and then used Eruption. Sending Ariados unconscious with the super effective move. Koga grinned.

"Go Muk!"

"Muuuk!"

"Typhlosion dig!"

"Ty!"

Typhlosion dug a hole diving underground.

"Muk sludge bomb!"

"Muuk!"

The sludge bombs followed Typhlosion under ground.

"Now Dig!"

"Ty?"

Typhlosion sprang up from the ground ready to use dig then heard a sound looked down and saw the sludge bombs speeding up after him.

"No Typhlosion!" Sapphire cried out as the sludge bombs hit him. He came crashing to the ground sending him unconscious. Koga grinned again while Sapphire growled.

"Alright Pigeot!

"Pige!"

"Steel wing!"

"Pigeot!"

Hitting Muk making it wince.

"Now Pigeot twister!"

"Pigeot!"

The combination of Steel Wing and Twister was to much for Muk making it unable to battle. Koga glared while Sapphire took her turn to grin.

"Go Venemoth!"

"Vene!"

"Pigeot Fly!"

Flew up dodging Venemoth's attacks.

"Now come down!"

Pigeot came down with tremendous speed knocking out Venemoth. Koga's was getting angrier by the second.

"Go Crobat!"

"Croo!"

"Pigeot full powered Steel Wing!"

"Piiigeeoott!"

Pigeot sent massive Steel Wings at her opponent knocking Crobat out in one hit. Sapphire's grin was getting bigger and Koga got angrier and readied his last Pokemon.

"NOW ARBOK!"

"ARRRR!"

"ARBOK THUNDER FANG!"

"ARRR!"

"No Pigeot!"

"PIGEOT!"

Thunder Fang hit Pigeot hurting it terribly but it still lived.

"Impossible!" Koga cried.

Sapphire grinned "I challenge the impossible. Pigeot! Use Twister combined with Steel Wing! Then power it with Mirror Move and Fly!"

"PIGEOT!"

It used mirror move making its teeth zap with thunder fang. Pigeot then used her twister then steel wig to make a silver twister. Then she used Fly aiming it straight at Arbok hitting it full on leaving it no chance of survival. Koga's anger died away and he smiled and walked up to Sapphire.

"You are ready for this challenge. Go on the rest of the Elite Four are waiting." She nodded, healed her Pokemon and continued.

**Yay! That's chapter 19! Sapphire's will be longer than Ruby's cause he has three rounds and she has five do I will probably stretch his final round out if I can. Will Ruby win? How will Sapphire compete against the leader of the fighting types Bruno? Find out next chapter! Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Frantic Shipping 20

**Wow! This story is going better than I thought! At the end as I said before I will be making a reviewers page so please read and review! I will also correct mistakes after I finish the story and will update as much as possible. Then I will be continuing Commander Shipping so if you love this story please read Commandershipping! Here we go to Sapphire's third round and Ruby's break day before the third round!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 78

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 75

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeot lv 76

Fly

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 70

Fire Blast

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 73

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonair lv 61

Dragon rush

Aqua Tail

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv70

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv64

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv64

String shot

Bug bite

poison sting

Iron Tail

Lapras lv69

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 71

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 47

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~Sapphire

She entered the next room. The room was made of metal with some parts having a redish orange paint over the metal while other parts just plain silver metal. There were metal railings and when Sapphire looked over the railings there were pits of lava. Sapphire walked to the centre where she saw a muscular looking guy. He gave Sapphire a powerful grin before booming " I am Bruno, the third Elite Four in the region of Johto. Training all day. I can now smash walls with my bare fists. Still want to challenge me? Fine! Let me end this battle!"

"Go Hitmontop!"

"Go Pigeot!"

"Pigeot Fly!"

"Hitmontop Low kick!"

Pigeot took off into the sky. Hitmontop failed to use Low Kick.

"Pigeot! Now fly!"

Pigeot sped down beating Hitmontop in one hit.

"Fine! Go! Machamp!"

"Pigeot Fly!"

"Ha! No trick works twice! Machamp Rock Slide!"

"No Pigeot!

"Pigeot flew upwards but then came tumbling down under the mass of the Rock Slide.

"Grrrr Go Blaziken!"

"Blaze!"

"Machamp! Rock Slide!"

"Haha! No trick works twice! Blaziken! Dodge then Brave Bird!"

Blaziken dodged all the rocks tumbling down from Rock Slide and used Brave Bird on Machamp knocking it out.

"Uhhh Go Onix!"

"That's not a fighting type?! Anyway Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!"

"Oh well. No Onix!"

Sky Uppercut super effective on Onix knocked it down.

"Ahhh! Go Hitmonlee!"

"Lee! Lee!"

"High Jump Kick!"

"Ha Perfect Dodge with Brave Bird then hit with Brave Bird!"

Hitmonlee jumped, missed, damaged itself, then copped a Brave Bird knocking it clean out.

"My last one! Go Hitmonchan!"

"Chan! Chan!"

"Blaziken Flamethrower!"

"? What but its not super effective?"

"No trick works twice!"

"Grrrr"

Flamethrower hit right on its mark.

"Now Brave Bird!"

As did Brave Bird knocking unconscious Hitmonchan.

"Your a trainer with good skill proceed to the next room." Sapphire continued her journey to the last of the Elite Four.

~Ruby

He walked around Vermillion City taking in the beautiful sight of the sun going down beyond the sea. "Tomorrow is a big day." Ruby told his team as they either flew in the last days of the sun, or swam in the golden orange looking ocean. "Butterfreeeee." Butterfree said as she lowered herself onto Ruby's shoulder and sat there. "After the Grand Festival I get to take you back to Hoenn where you can meet the team I originally started with."

"Butterfreeee." She replied nodding her head in excitement and agreement. Ruby smiled.

~Sapphire

The room was black that slides I to a dark purple. Beautifully painted stars shone across the dark walls. Metallic purple crystals sat in masses in each corner of the area adding to the room. Sapphire watched as out of the darkness a beautiful woman with cerulean light blue hair stepped out towards Sapphire out of the darkness. Wow I swear she could be Steven Stone's sister Sapphire thought as she looked at the woman. She was wearing a yellow/gold no-sleeve top and tight sky blue leggings. "Hello challenger, I am Karen of the Elite Four, as the final of the Elite Four I have to test your strength to see if you are good enough to face the Champion. Are you ready? Good let our battle start."

Karen pressed one of the smallest crystals down and the room changed to resemble a battle field.

"Go Umbreon!"

"Um! Um! Breon!"

"Go Typhlosion!"

"Ty! Phlo!"

"Umbreon! Shadow Ball!"

"Typhlosion dodge then Focus Punch!"

Typhlosion dodged the shadow ball that was sent flying at him then strengthened himself gaining energy for Focus Punch.

"Now Focus Punch!" Sapphire yelled.

"TY!"

Typhlosion charged fist at Umbreon and hit it. The move was super effective and very strong giving Umbreon no chance.

"Hmmm Sapphire your good. Go Gengar!"

"Gennngarrr."

"Typhlosion Eruption!"

"Ty!"

"Dodge Gengar!"

"Gennngarrr."

Typhlosion fired Eruption at Gengar who dodged it but made no attempt to attack.

"Quick! Typhlosion! Eruption!"

"Ty!"

Gengar not ready for the next attack straight away was hit by Eruption and fainted.

"Nice Sapphire, Go Vileplume!"

"Vile! Vile!"

"Typhlosion Eruption!"

Karen didn't have time to react as Vipeplume was sent straight back to its poke ball.

"Ugh nice try Vileplume. Go forth Hunchcrow!"

"Hunchcrow!"

"Hunchcrow! Air Slash!"

"Crow!"

"Typhlosion! Eruption!"

"Phlo!"

Both moves collided.

"Typhlosion Eruption!"

"Ty!"

Eruption hit Hunchcrow causing damage but not knocking it out.

"Now Double-Edge to finish it Typhlosion!"

"Ty!"

Typhlosion hit Hunchcrow defeating it but causing damage to itself.

"Your Typhlosion is good. But can you handle this last Pokemon? Go Houndoom!"

"Doom!"

"Houndoom bite!"

"Doom!"

Houndoom launched at Typhlosion biting it causing damage.

"Typhlosion! Double-Edge!"

"Ty!"

Typhlosion then took it turn ad launched at Houdoom hitting it with Double-Edge causing itself a little damage.

"Houndoom now! Dark Pulse!"

"Doom!"

Houndoom sent black rays shimmering across the floor towards Typhlosion hitting it. All the damage was to much for Typhlosion and it fainted. Sapphire grinned.

"Go Suicune!"

"Cuu!"

Karen stared shocked to see that her opponent was a legendary.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Cuuu!"

Water formed in Suicune's mouth then was unleashed hitting Houndoom making it unconscious. Karen walked up to Sapphire.

"I believe you are definitely ready. Go on the Champion is waiting. Sapphire nodded. Her dream was about to become reality or crash and burn.

At least one of her dreams.

**Yay! That's chapter 20! Thankyou to everyone once again for taking your time to read this! How will Ruby's last round go? Will Sapphire defeat the Champion and what is her other dream? Find out new chapter! Please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Frantic Shipping 21

**Yay! There are now officially 21 chapters in my story! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Soon it will be harder for me to write chapters because of school work so I will try and write lots now! I will be writing more on Ruby in this chapter than the last. The next chapter will probably have Sapphire and Ruby's reunion so that chapter might take a while. Please keep reading and please read and review!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 78

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 75

Eruption

Focus Punch

Double-Edge

Dig

Pigeot lv 76

Fly

Mirror Move

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 70

Fire Blast

Dig

Shadow Ball

Quick Attack

Suicune lv 73

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonair lv 61

Dragon rush

Aqua Tail

Slam

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv70

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv64

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv64

String shot

Bug bite

Silver Wind

Gust

Lapras lv69

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 71

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 47

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~Ruby

It was the day of the final round in the Vermillion City Kanto Grand Festival. Ruby watched the other match compete. It was Celia vs. Hunter. As Ruby expected Celia won meaning she was in the final round which would be taken this afternoon. Ruby went to prepare his two Pokemon of choice - Butterfree and Blastoise - for his round against Daniela. They now stood opposite each other on the arena.

"Go Kabutops! Aerodactyl!"

"Time to shine! Butterfree! Blastoise!"

"Bu Tops!

"Daaactly!"

"Frreee!"

"Toise!"

"Kabutops! Rock Throw! Aerodactyl! Thunder Fang!"

"Blastoise! Butterfree! Dodge then Butterfree use Silver Wind! Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

Kabutops threw a massive boulder towards Butterfree in which she dodged letting it hit the ground behind her. Aerodactyl dived towards Blastoise with charged teeth. Blastoise swerved out of the way causing Aerodactyl to be sent straight towards the ground which at the last second it sped upwards. Even though Daniela saved her Pokemon she still had points subtracted. Daniela looked at Ruby with a glare as he grinned at her.

Blastoise shot Hydro Pump at Aerodactyl and Butterfree hit Kabutops with Silver Wind. Subtracting even more points from Daniela's score.

"Alright! Kabutops Rock Slide! Aerodactyl Air Cutter!"

Kabutops sent Rock Slide falling at Butterfree and Blastoise while Aerodactyl sent Air Cutter straight at them. No escape Ruby thought and bit his lip unless...

"Blastoise hurl Butterfree into the air then use the boulders from Rock Slide to get up higher!"

"Freeee!"

"Toise!"

Blastoise hurled Butterfree up into the air then she flew upwards out of Rock Slide and Air Cutter's reach. Blastoise then jumped up the Rock Slide getting above it. Only then Ruby realized that Blastoise would get hit by Air Cutter and get knocked to the ground causing major damage.

"Butterfree use gust to get Blastoise higher!"

Gust got Blastoise higher than Air Cutter.

"Aerodactyl! Direct Air Cutter higher!"

"Butterfree! Counter it with a full power Silver Wind!"

The two moves collided . Daniela had pouts subtracted for the before misses and both Ruby and Daniela had points subtracted for not being able to hit each other. Daniela now had no more points making Ruby the victor. Butterfree slowly lowered Blastoise to the ground. Daniela let out a sigh ad walked up to Ruby.

"Thanks for the great battle." She said and before he could reply she left with her Aerodactyl as Kabutops by her side hoping to do better next time.

Guess I'm battling Celia for the finals Ruby thought to himself. Here comes a tough battle.

~Sapphire

She walked on into the beautiful golden room. Two giant golden wheels turned on either side of the room. It had a red carpet running along the middle with golden Dratini statues along both sides of the carpet. Wow, here I am about to face the world's best Dragon Tamer, cousin to Clair of Blackthorn and nephew to the amazing wise Elder of Dragon Den Sapphire thought. She walked forwards towards the front where she saw done golden stairs leading up to a beautiful golden throne with a man - who looked about in his 30s - sitting there looking at Sapphire.

"I see you have beaten my Elite Four Well done."

"T-Thankyou."

"I am Lance, now your only obstacle that stands between you and the title as Champion Of Johto, are you asking for a challenge?"

"Y-Yes I am!"

"Good. Then I accept."

**That's the end of chapter 21! Hope you guys liked it! How will Ruby's final round against Celia go? Will Sapphire defeat Lance? Find out next chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Frantic Shipping 22  
**Yay! 22! I'm so amazed I've done all these chapters... And I'm so happy my first story is going well! This chapter will contain the battle against Sapphire vs. Lance and the Round with Ruby vs. Celia! This chapter will probably be pretty long due to containing very important story stuff! The next chapter might take a while to post due to the fact I have to bring Sapphire and Ruby together so please be patient! Anyways! Hope you like the chapter! Please Read and Review!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 79

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 78

Eruption

Thunder Punch

Ice Punch

Dig

Pigeot lv 77

Fly

Aerial Ace

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 73

Fire Blast

Dig

Shadow Ball

Flamethrower

Suicune lv 76

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonair lv 63

Dragon Rush

Blizzard

Flamethrower

Thunderbolt

~Ruby

Swampert lv71

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv69

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv68

String shot

Bug bite

Silver Wind

Gust

Lapras lv70

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 72

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 49

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~ Sapphire

The beautiful golden battlefield had everything for Pokemon. A lake, a small forest, a cave, a swamp, a lava pit, and acid lake, a small snowy forest, a plain and a little jungle. Lance pressed a button and the roof opened revealing the sky a perfect place for flying types. "Do you like it? I made it so it gives both the challenger and opponent equal chance." Sapphire smiled at Lance's idea. Most would try and give themselves the advantage but he went and gave them both equal advantage. Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts and readied her first Pokemon.

"Alright Dragonite!"

"Nite! Nite!"

"Lets Go Pigeot!"

"Dragonite Thunder!"

"Pigeot Dodge!"

Pigeot dodged Thunder with tremendous speed to get out of its ray in time only by a tail feather.

"Now Pigeot! Aerial Ace!"

"Geot!"

Pigeot zoomed forward pretending to hit Dragonite but at the last second disappeared.

"Dragonite find the direct angle it will come at you."

"Nite!"

Dragonite spun around facing an angle, Sapphire gasped as Pigeot sped towards Dragonite at that angle. Then Pigeot tried to stop herself but ended up colliding into Dragonite. Shocked of what just happened she fell towards the ground.

"Pigeot! Please hang in there!"

Pigeot snapped out of her shock flying back up to the height Dragonite was at.

"Nice work Pigeot!" Sapphire called

"Pigeot!"

"Hmm you've got a nice Pigeot there Sapphire."

"Thank you Lance."

"And now lets continue our battle! Dragonite Thunder!"

"Nite!"

"Pigeot dodge then Twister!"

"Geot!"

Pigeot dodged Dragonite's Thunder with even faster speed. Then caught it in a Twister.

"Dragonite!" Lance called but bit his lip when he got no reply.

"Now Pigeot! Steel Wing!"

Pigeot looked deep into the Twister. When it found Dragonite's shape, it sped in with Steel Wing hitting Dragonite. The twister deformed and disppeared letting Dragonite fall to the ground unconscious. Lance gave Sapphire a small nod which she knew was equivalent to 20 loud cheers.

~ Ruby

Ruby stood opposite Celia on the battle field of the final round in the Kanto Grand Festival. Celia grinned evilly at Ruby and said "Your going down pretty boy."

"Y-You W-Wish." Ruby felt like smacking himself in the head for such a weak vulnerable reply. Celia laughed coldly " You'll do great." Ruby looked confused at the girl that had just criticized him and went to give her a thanks but was interrupted when she put up her hand and said " In second place." Ruby glared and thought and there's the criticism. "Really? I think the fans prefer the 'pretty boy'" Celia glared at him and he gave her a mock 'who me?' face

that made her give him a fake smile that had angry written all over it and said " Shall we get this battle started?"

"Of course why not?" Was Ruby's reply.

~Sapphire

She looked at Lance ready to see what Pokemon he sent out next.

"Go! Gyarados!"

Sapphire looked at the atrocious Pokemon.

"Pigeot! Steel Wing!"

"Gyarados dodge!"

Pigeot sent Steel Wing at Gyarados which it dodged.

"Now Gyarados! Ice Beam!"

"Dodge Pigeot! Now Aerial Ace!"

Pigeot dodged Ice Beam then sent Aerial Ace at Gyarados which hit causing some pain.

"Gyarados! Up close! Iron Tail!"

With Pigeot so close to Gyarados after Aerial Ace. Gyarados sent Pieot flying back with Iron Tail.

"Ok! Pigeot! Hang in there! Now! Steel Wing!"

"Gyarados Ice Beam!"

"Pigeot! Dodge it!"

Pigeot charged its wings with Steel and flew at Gyarados. Gyarados then fired Ice Beam in which Pigeot swerved out of the way and dodged. Gyarados was then hit with a painful Steel Wing which caused damage but wasn't enough to stop it.

"Gyarados! Ice Beam again!"

"Gya!"

Gyarados sent Ice Beam at Pigeot which this time hit its mark. All these hits were to much for Pigeot and it was sent unable to battle.

Lance awaited Sapphires second Pokemon as the battle continued.

~Ruby

The battle of Ruby against Celia started.

"Go! Swampert! Zapdos!"

"Alright! Sceptile! Moltres!"

The crowd cheered at the sight of two of the legendary bird Pokemon.

"Zapdos! Thunder on Moltres! Swampert! Iron Tail on Sceptile!"

"Dos! Pert!"

"Moltres! Ancient Power on Zapdos! Sceptile! Leaf Blade on Swampert!"

"Tres! Tile!"

Zapdos sent Massive Lightning Bolts at Moltres while Moltres sent giant rocks flying at Zapdos. Swampert ran tail charged with Iron at Sceptile, as Sceptile ran arm charged with grass power at Swampert. All moves collided together making one tremendously big explosion. When it cleared all Pokemon looked weak but none were ready to give up.

"Moltres! Ancient Power! Sceptile! Leaf blade!"

Celia going once again for the same attacks sent her Pokemon at Ruby. This time Ruby waited until her Pokemon were nearly upon his then yelled.

"Zapdos Aerial Ace! Swampert Iron Tail!"

Zapdos used Aerial Ace to dodge Ancient Power than hit Moltres while Swampert zipped behind Sceptile then used Iron Tail. This subtracted points from Celia's score and weakened her Pokemon. Ruby looked up at the time left. 2minutes 23seconds. The battle had gone quicker than he had thought.

"Sceptile! Leaf Blade!"

"Swampert! Iron Tail!"

"TILE!"

"PERT!"

The moves collided with tremendous power knocking both Swampert and Sceptile out.

"Both Sceptile and Swampert are unable to battle! This is now a 1-1 battle!"

Ruby and Celia glared at eachother. Both teams had points subtracted and there was now 2 minutes left.

~Sapphire

"Go! Typhlosion!"

"Ty!"

"Gyarados! Waterfall!"

"Typhlosion! Dodge!"

Gyarados came at Typhlosion who jumped up into the air getting above Gyarados.

"Typhlosion! Thunder Punch!"

"Ty!"

Typhlosion plummeted down out of the sky above Gyarados hitting it with Thunder Punch. The 4x effective move knocked Gyarados out meaning Lance had to use his third Pokemon.

"Now Aerodactyl!"

"Dactyl!"

"Typhlosion! Ice Punch!"

"Aerodactyl! Rock Slide!"

Typhlosion ran at Aerodactyl fist covered in a icy layer. Aerodactyl then fired Rock slide which Typhlosion dodged a few of then was hit and sent flying back.

"Typhlosion!" Sapphire gasped.

Typhlosion stood up weaken but still alive and ran at Aerodactyl with all his might and hit it with an Ice Punch so powerful it took it out in one hit. Though there was no time to celebrate for Sapphire and as Typhlosion fell to the ground unconscious. Sapphire and Lance returned their Pokemon. Then Sapphire readied her third Pokemon while Lance readied his fourth and they began battle.

"Go Dragonite!"

"Alright Flareon!"

"Nite!"

"Flare!"

"Flareon Shadow Ball!"

"Dragonite Surf!"

Flareon threw a Shadow Ball at Dragonite that hit its mark.

Dragonite in pain sent out a surf that hit Flareon knocking it out in one hit.

Sapphire stared shocked then returned Flareon took in a deep breath and chose her next Pokemon.

"Come on out Suicune!"

"Cune!"

Lance's jaw dropped as he stared in shock an awe at Sapphire's Pokemon.

"Alright Suicune! Aurora Beam!"

Suicune fired Aurora Beam at Dragonite which it dodged.

"Dragonite! Thunder!"

"Suicune Dodge!"

Dragonite shot Thunder at Suicune which it dodged.

"Now Suicune! Blizzard!"

Before Lance had time to react Suicune let out Blizzard hitting Dragonite straight on knocking it unconscious.

Lance grimaced.

"Go Dragonite!"

"Nite!"

"Now Thunder!"

"NITE!"

Dragonite let out a full on Thunder taking a weakened Suicune from the full bolt Blizzard by surprise knocking it then ground unable to battle.

Sapphire without a word returned Suicune while Lance returned Dragonite and they both sent out their second last Pokemon.

"Go Charizard!"

"Alright! Blaziken!"

Both Pokemon were each trainer's first Pokemon and showed immense amount of power.

"Charizard! Brave Bird!"

"Same with you Blaziken!"

Both Pokemon used Brave Bird charging at eachother both hitting their mark then both getting damaged in recoil.

"Blaziken Flamethrower!"

"Double that Charizard!"

Both Pokemon then fired Flamethrower at eachother, their moves collided together causing an explosion. When the smoke departed it showed both trainers standing strong but looking worriedly at their Pokemon, both Pokemon looked extremely tired but neither were ready to give up on their trainers.

Then Lance and Sapphire both yelled together:

"Go! Now! Blast Burn!"

"BLAZE!"

"CHAR!"

Both Pokemon used all the strength they had left to hit each other with Blast Burn. Both Pokemon struggled but stood up for a moment then at the exact same time gave up and fell to the ground. Lance and Sapphire looked at each other. Lance grinned evilly at Sapphire and said "The real battle is only just about to begin."

"If that's a challenge then I accept, game on." Sapphire grinned she had just given Lance the perfect come back. God Ruby would be proud.

~Ruby

"Alright! Zapdos! Thunder!"

"Moltres! Ancient Power!"

Moltres sent boulders flying at Zapdos, Zapdos then sent out Thunder which zapped the boulders down. Neither Pokemon had been damaged no points had been lost. 1 minute to go.

Then both Celia and Ruby called out to their Pokemon:

"Aerial Ace!"

Both Pokemon went at the same time missing each other. No Pokemon damaged and no points subtracted again but now only 40 seconds to go.

"Zapdos! Thunder!"

"Moltres! Fire Blast!"

Thunder and Fire Blast collided but neither had any damage done. There's nothing I can do, thought Ruby, and no perfect support, he thought recalling the times when Sapphire would cheer him on like crazy for every contest. He smiled at his thought then snapped out of his day dreams and continued the battle.

"Thunder!"

"Ancient Power!"

Once again both moves missed. Celia then took the slight pause as an opportunity.

"Moltres! Fire Blast!"

Moltres let out a cry then threw a massive Fire Blast at Zapdos. Zapdos embraced himself for the attack, but just is the attack was about to hit Ruby heard a beeping noise, he looked up and saw the time had run out, he looked at the points. He had won by a hair. Over come with happiness of winning the Kanto Grand Festival he let out a whoop and ran over to congratulate Celia. "Thank you for the awesome battle Celia."

"No Ruby, thank you Molt and I haven't had that sort of thrill in years."

Moltres let out a cry as did Zapdos and both legendaries bowed heads at each other. Celia nodded at Ruby, Ruby nodded back at her. All four had gained a new level of respect for one another.

Ruby stood in stage the beautiful trophy in his hand. He couldn't wait to go home with and new trophy to add with his Hoenn one. Yay! Now I'll meet Sapph in Johto! He thought happily and directed Zapdos towards Vermillion City.

~Sapphire

She looked at her final Pokemon. She had complete faith in her newest member, she took in a deep breath and showed it to the Champion of Dragons.

"Finish Em Dragonair!"

"Lets do this Dragonite!"

Sapphire bit her lip as she looked at Deagonair's evolution. The strong Pokemon let out a cry which Dragonair doubled meaning the start of the battle.

"Dragonair! Thunderbolt!"

It hit Dragonite which did pain but Dragonite shook it off.

"Dragonite! Ice Punch!"

"Dodge Dragonair!"

Dragonite threw a punch at Dragonair but Dragonair sprang up into the air to dodge it.

"Now Dragonair! While your above Dragon Rush!"

Dragonair came plummeting down covered in Dragon Rush hitting Dragonite causing pretty big pain. So good so far thought Sapphire still aware the battle might switch.

"Dragonite Ice punch!"

"Dodge!"

Dragonair once again sprang up to dodge Ice Punch but Dragonite directed the punch upwards hitting Dragonair causing very effective damage. Dragonair crumbled to the ground nearly out but not yet ready to give up.

"Dragonite finish it with Ice Punch!"

Dragonite ready to hit Dragonair but then Dragonair evolved into an amazing Dragonite and let out a fearsome roar. Sapphire happy and ready to fight once again yelled out.

"Dragonite! Dragon Rush!"

It hit Lance's Dragonite knocking it over. Then Sapphire called out:

"Dragonite! Blizzard!"

It hit Lances Dragonite knocking it completely unconscious giving Sapphire the win. Sapphire squealed and jumped up and down knowing she had won. Something inside her also told her Ruby had won the Kanto Grand Festival and that made her happiness even higher.

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry it took me FOREVER to write this chapter! :( but now it's finally here. The next chapter will also probs take awhile. Anyone who reads my other stories please know I'm not doing any other stories until this is finished so please be patient! Thank you to those who have stayed with me! Be prepared for the next chapter! I'm gonna give them names when I've finished and chapter 23 will be called "A Night To Never Forget." Thanks! Please Read and Review!**


	23. A Night To Never Forget

Frantic shipping 23: A Night To Never Forget

**This story is nearly coming to a close! This might be the last chapter come to think of it! After the last chapter I'm doing a reviewers page so please read and review! There will be an original place in this as well!**

~Sapphire

Blaziken lv 83

Blast Burn

Sky uppercut

Flamethrower

Brave Bird

Typhlosion lv 80

Eruption

Thunder Punch

Ice Punch

Dig

Pigeot lv 80

Fly

Aerial Ace

Twister

Steel Wing

Flareon lv 76

Fire Blast

Dig

Shadow Ball

Flamethrower

Suicune lv 78

Blizzard

Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Hyper Beam

Dragonite lv 71

Draco Meteor

Blizzard

Fire Blast

Thunder

~Ruby

Swampert lv77

Earthquake

Hydro Pump

Hydro Cannon

Iron Tail

Blastoise lv71

Head butt

Hydro Pump

Rapid Spin

Iron Tail

Butterfree lv70

String shot

Bug bite

Silver Wind

Gust

Lapras lv73

Ice beam

hydro pump

surf

Blizzard

Zapdos lv 79

Thunder

Heat Wave

Aerial Ace

Steel Wing

Gyarados lv 69

Dragon rage

Hydro Pump

Twister

Bounce

~ Sapphire

She stood outside the Pokemon League, she was now the Champion of the Hoenn and Johto regions. She let out all her Pokemon and looked at them lovingly. She would now take them back to her beloved region of Hoenn where they would live with her Hoenn team. "To Olivine!" Sapphire said loudly to her team, Suicune let out a cry and bounced off, Sapphire knowing he would be waiting at Olivine. Flareon jumped onto her shoulder while both Typhlosion and Blaziken jumped onto Dragonite's back which Dragonite seemed to have no problem at all carrying their weight. Sapphire then hopped on Pigeot and both Pigeot and Dragonite set off for Olivine City.

~Ruby

He finally reached Vermillion dock and was now waiting to get onto the next boat to Geasa Falls said to be the most beautiful place in the world he had just Pokètch messaged Sapphire about it and she sent a message back saying to meet him there. Ruby finally heard the boarding and grabbed his Pokemon luggage and he finally the region of Kanto.

~Sapphire

Sapphire sat on the boat looking out into the ocean with boredom. The black sky shone with twinkling golden stars. Finally Sapphire heard the announcement over the speaker that they were almost at Geasa Falls and smiled gleefully.

~Ruby

He looked out into the water, he had been staring for half an hour now and finally saw what he was looking for. In the distance he saw a ship come into view as he stood on the island of Geasa Falls which sat just off the coast of Kanto so it wasn't a long trip. As the boat finally came into the dock and stopped letting off its passengers, Ruby was delightfully greeted by Sapphire who came bouncing over to him and almost sent him to the ground as she hugged him.

~Ruby and Sapphire

Sapphire looked happily into her best friend's eyes. They were warm and welcoming and showed no sign of hate, distrust or any other mean emotion. As they finally broke the hug Sapphire took in her surroundings. She stood on the coast of a small village that looked welcoming and warm. Next to Ruby was a sign saying "Welcome All! To Geasa Falls!" Sapphire smiled at the sign. After Sapphire had finished looking at the place Ruby tapped her on the shoulder, Sapphire gave him a confused look and without a word he took her hand and lead her into the place of Geasa Falls. They went past the town ad all the way through the forest behind the town until they reached what had to be the most beautiful place Sapphire had ever seen. Ruby smiled at Sapphire's admiration and awe of the place and said "This is Geasa Falls, it is said to be the most beautiful place in the world." And Ruby had to admit to himself it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The top of the Falls was located high in the sky and it plummeted down through the atmosphere in a rainbow colour. Yanma, Volbeat and Illumise flew around lighting up the night sky making Geasa Falls that one bit more beautiful. Ruby turned to Sapphire who looked at him and he said "Sapphire, I regret having rejected your request back at Hoenn." Sapphire slowly nodded but kept her mouth shut showing Ruby to continue "Because Sapphire, I now see how stupid I was to realize that you are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Just the thought of you lightens my day. Your beauty is utter perfection and can never be matched. But most of all your compassion and care for the world shines out everyone else's. Sapphire I love you." Sapphire looked at Ruby. His words were beautiful an she knew they were meaningful as well. "Ruby..." She smiled as she said her last sentence "I love you too." And with that they both leaned forwards and their lip touched one another's. it was the most amazing thing both had ever experienced. Sitting in the most beautiful place in the world with the one they both loved most. They just wished time could stop and stand still so they could hold onto the moment forever. But time couldn't stand still and at last they broke the kiss. Ruby grinned at Sapphire and said "Guess its time to get back to Hoenn huh?"

"Guess your correct Ruby." Sapphire said with a grin. And with that they left to finally go home to where they came from remembering everything from their amazing adventures.

**_THE END_**

**Thank you all for staying with me through the whole story! Yes I know the chapter was short and simple. But I like it that way. Thank you everyone you reviewed I will now make my reviewer page!**

*Flame!


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

small little epilogue!

Faulkner stood on a cliff over looking Violet city, he smiled. Sapphire had obviously chosen the right path because, I should hope it hasn't taken her seven whole years to get around Johto. He thought. he smiled at his Fearow. He hope her life was as good as his. Everything was perfect.

May squealed as her father Ruby chased her around the house. She was on.y five but loved to run around and go out on adventures. Sapphire sat on the couch cradling a infant Brendan in her arms. She looked around and smiled. She had everything she could ever dream off. Her life was full of perfect decisions.


End file.
